


Gone with the sea foam

by Shatterflowerdemon



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fairytale based, Femslash, Gay, Sea foam - Freeform, The little mermaid - Freeform, kinda sad, loneliness is deadly, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterflowerdemon/pseuds/Shatterflowerdemon
Summary: For challenge time on the tomarry/harrymort server, gotta love some good 'ol femslash.





	Gone with the sea foam

Tom Riddle is a sea witch, once a human but no more. a pact with a sea witch, forging her path. Tom is willing to end her landlocked life, forcibly engaged to a man whom she will never glean anything worthwhile.

it's a windy day, marked by her hair waving with the ocean. Her dress is sheared, cut neat but short enough to cause scandal. Tom has had more than enough of her life for it to be simply existence. Her eyes land on the weary sea witch, her arm stretched out, a prune in July. This was certainly an interesting option. Certainly more so than the others she had at her feet. Suicide was below her already low station, running away had its merit. however, this, this had opportunity. She wondered if the creature before her stored her knowledge in something physical. Perhaps even a literal witches book? Could those even exist under the sea? Tom didn't know. She crouched down to the sea witches level, her chest breathing haggardly against she sand she laid upon. She looked down at the witch blankly. 

"tell me what I must know". The witch smiles then, cracked lips showing a peak of tan craggy enamel. The witches stretch her arm further to lay flat against toms, her scratchy nails clutching her at the elbow. "You must know these few things which I next tell you, the rest I need not say. but this now is which the wisdom I must impart to you so you do not make my mistakes in place of me". Tom says nothing, gazing down at the witch with hard eyes but taking everything down note by note. "Eternity is a long time to wither away alone until one cannot bear it any further, know that first and foremost, child" Her breathing stutters before she speaks again 

"you may find yourself tricking those around you, offering them what they desire on a silver line but with a heavy hook at the end. Perhaps you might even be a healer of sorts, offering your services with fair trade and lack of malice." The witches eyes blear into tom, the emaciated form of her shifting forward. "But whether or not you go down one of those paths, you must never be alone for very long. It will seep in as normality and it will drain you of that which you call human, leaving behind a corpse such as I"

Tom knew loneliness, it was as easy as breathing. Did that make her inhuman to the witch? One would think a witch would peer into eyes like the crystal pools anointed by the mother moon. Perhaps not, if her form was anything to go by. Tom considered her being some old prune dyed hag but dismissed it, there was something dark under the water that cloaked the sea witch. Nonetheless, she nodded to the witch, curling her fingers up to meet wrinkly flesh. "tell me what you must, but I seek the knowledge that you have gleaned" The witches smiles, the leather of her skin curling further upwards. Tom silently hopes to never be in such a state.

"My dear, all of that shall come as you plunge into the waters, but fear not for changing one's limbs is not above a witch of her own right" Tom refuses to comment on being willing to give up her legs so that she does not have to spread them for swine. Instead, she smiles, a glint of yearning and ambition. 

They rise in sync, no command uttered between them. Hands grasped elbows as forearms laid flat. A steady arch between the leaning form of the witch and the poised tom. She took note of the wild upright swirl of the witches hair, a plume of off-white streaked with what toms could only call age. She dared a scan of the witch, her scraggly form giving way to the lower half of an octopus. Tom off offhandedly wondered if it was hereditary. Her thoughts collected and she focused on the present. The witch gave a kiss to her head, her prune of a hand cradling her cheek. Tom released a puff of breath she hadn't known herself to have been holding. With that the witch blew into a swirl of sea foam, gilded over the horizon and the sea. Carried by a puff of her breath to something more, or less. Tom couldn't have stopped her limbs from moving even if she wanted to.

With another puff of breath, she was gone.

down.

down.

down.


End file.
